


Sweet Home Regalia

by maxride10000



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride10000/pseuds/maxride10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor gets a little lost on a camping trip with his son. Luxa's none too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home Regalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theunderlandchronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theunderlandchronicles).



> For the Fic exchange in TOC I chose the prompt, "Really far in future, just everyone so happy together"
> 
> for theunderlandchronicles

Sweet Home Regalia  
Her whole body was crimson with rage at her Overlander husband. “Gregor—pray tell— precisely what were you thinking? It has been almost a full cycle! How did you forget to pack a map of all things, for this accursed camping trip?”

Luxa stood at the gates of the coliseum, her entire retinue in tow: bodyguards, fliers, Ripred, members of the council and the young twins, all of which kept a safe distance between themselves and their Queen and King; both to afford a certain measure of privacy and to avoid get caught in the blast zone.

The King of Regalia, the Warrior twice-born, Son of the Sun, a well-built man in his early thirties, shifted from foot to foot like a kid caught being naughty. “Well, we got a little sidetracked. It was excellent bonding time: just a man and his son, roughing it in the wild! Then we didn't quite keep track of the torches we had brought along, and I thought it would a good time to teach him echolocation, but that’s when we had a bit of a run in with the snakes…”

“Twisters?” The woman hissed in a decent impression of the creatures she was referring to. Or at least Gregor thought so. “You brought Ares, my child, our child, and the heir apparent to Regalia into their territory?” she cooed dangerously. Time to see if he could salvage what was left of the situation.

“Yes, well, um, we were doing that kind of stuff at his age all the time. Besides it was a good experience for him…” The sentence died in his throat. Oh no. Ripred - bless his ancient, sarcastic, scar-torn muzzle - stepped in before Luxa could give her husband a demonstration in painfully non-lethal swordplay.

“You’re an idiot, Gregor; do you know how many hours of sleep I lost while the little queen scoured half the Underland looking for you? And think of the children; they were torn up, waiting for Dad to come home. Isn’t that right Vikus, Grace?" 

The two aforementioned twins, Halflanders and eight years old, were currently talking to each other rapidly about the logistics of stealing cookies from the bakery. “Yes, Uncle Red,” They affirmed simultaneously, not paying attention in the least.

“See what you put them through?” cried the gnawer. Gregor was laughing. You know, he might be impossible to be around sometimes, but the rat was a life saver. No one could keep their face straight with Ripred melodramatically moaning about the emotional scarring the twins had sustained. It was quite a sight. Luxa was desperately fighting a smile that crept up on her anyway and relented.

Just another day in the Underland.


End file.
